Jasminka Antonenko (Witches of Midgard-verse)
Jasminka Antoneko is one of supporting characters and the latest heir of Hrista armor in Norse fanfiction series Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard. Description & Characteristics Jasminka Antonenko was born in a unknown part of Russia. In some point of her childhood, Jasminka accidently ate a Faery Beast causing it to live on her stomach, forcing her to eat constantly to appease it. Akko initially doesn't took that incident seriously when the said incident brought up until her insistence for Jasminka to fast caused the Faery Beast inside the Russian young witch to possess her and went on a rampage until Akko stopped her with a jar full of umeboshi. Jasminka later becomes a Luna Nova student, and she became roommates with Amanda and Constanze, each getting in trouble for various reasons. In Jasminka's case, she was often found guilty of eating food while in class. Jasminka's involvement in the quest for World Altering Magic begins upon learning that Akko went missing after Chariot confessed that she had crippled her magic when she was six, right on the very year she performed her show in Japan. She, along with Constanze, Amanda, Lotte, Sucy, and Diana set out to find Akko to no avail, though they finally reunite with Akko and Diana at Last Wednesday Society. Not long after their reunion, the seven friends soon found themselves crash-landed at Arcturus Forest as result of Croix shutting down Ley Lines across the nation with Noir Rod. Recovering from the crash, the seven friends witnessed the fight between Chariot and Croix's out of control Noir Rod that transformed into a draconic abomination. They then interfered the fight where Akko ultimately used Shiny Arc to temporarily disable the magitronic beast, saving Chariot and Croix in process. While not fully understand the situation, Jasminka, along with others, are happy to see Akko reconciled and met her idol as she always wanted and eventually, unlocked the Final Word of Seven Words of Arcturus and claimed the Grand Triskellion before using it both to destroy Noir Rod before it further evolve into an unstoppable beast and restored magic to the world once more. Skills & Abilities *'Strength': Jasminka has great strength and has no problem in loading and carrying several objects, as she carries big bags of goodies during the shopping of the parade preparations. *'Magic': Jasminka possesses remarkable talent in magic like other students of Luna Nova. **'Object Control Magic': Jasminka can easily move objects with her magic without touching them. **'Flight Magic': Jasminka possesses remarkable skills in broom flight. **'Enchantment': Jasminka can enchanted sweets she carry as element of Distraction. **'Graviton Omega Spell': Jasminka can magically inflate her body into near perfect sphere which increases her weight, allowing her to roll around from place to place as well as ramminv, weighting down things, and crashing about like cannon ball. **'Culinary Magic': According to Akko, Jasminka is highly skilled at Culinary Magic. Tools & Equipments *'Flying Broom': Jasminka has a flying broom to fly. *'Magic Wand': Jasminka possesses a wand she carry to perform magical feats. *'Sweets and other Snacks': Aside for consumption, sweets and snacks Jasminka carries serves as element of distraction against her opponents. *'Hrista Armor': As a Valkyrie, Jasminka is given the title Hrista the Vanguard Valkyrie. As such, she has the ability to don the bulky Hrista Armor. She performs this by running the head of her activated Wild Hammer against Geirskogul Bracelet while chanting out Venta Herkleda, igniting it with magical sparks before drawing a slanted circle around her with it. The circle then fixed to horizontal state as it forms into Valkyrie Sigil, opening a portal from which Hrista Armor descends and equips on her, completing her transformation. Notes & Trivia Category:Witch Category:Canon Characters Category:Characters Category:Witches of Midgard-verse